


Boxes and Planes

by lynarcher



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynarcher/pseuds/lynarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes finds his neighbor's grandson is an inquisitive little boy and misses his Daddy greatly. Those paper aeroplanes are another story however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes and Planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icantsumupmyfandomsinonename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename/gifts).



> So partially inspired by the lovely Anotherwellkeptsecret over on Tumblr and my usual partner in crime Icantsumupmyfandomsinonename (get a shorter handle bb) and that adorable Paper & Packaging commercial Letters to Dad.
> 
> Enjoy darlings.

Harrison looked at the paper plane in his hands and took a deep breath. With all the strength the little six year old boy could muster, he threw it over the too tall fence. It would get to his Daddy. He just knew it. It had to get to his Daddy.

-

When Sherlock bought his little cottage, there was only an older couple who lived next door. But then a year ago, a little boy moved in. Harrison Watson. Grandson. Father abroad. Loves to read. Endless questions. But he had a mind for science and Sherlock appreciated it.

But the paper aeroplanes were annoying. He picked one up and opened it. It was crude handwriting, definitely one of a small child. But it was a letter to his father. His father who was in the military. His father who was a widower.

He made a decision and gathered the aeroplanes up, all twenty of them. He packed them up, with a letter of his own on top, and shipped them off to Afghanistan after getting the address from his brother.

-

John took the box and looked at the elegant handwriting that was scrawled across the to label. It was from the house next to his parents. Had something happened? Had Harrison done something? He sat down and opened the box.

It was filled with paper planes and tucked down was a letter in the same elegant handwriting. He plucked the letter out and unfolded it.

_'Captain Watson,_

_Your son has been throwing these aeroplanes over the hedges that separates my yard from that of your parents._

_He clearly misses you and he's a smart boy. I actually enjoy having him around. Though he keeps asking when you are coming home._

_My name is Sherlock Holmes and I happen to live next door to your parents.'_

John smiled and set it to the side, his parent's neighbor had stated the obvious. He began to read the letters from his son. Oh Harrison. He missed him so much. Ever since his wife had passed away, it had been hard. But then to be shipped overseas.

He got some paper and a pen to start replying to all the letters.

-

Sherlock picked up the box that had been delivered and smiled. It was from Captain Watson. He stepped into his cottage and opened it to read the letter from the man.

_'Mr. Holmes,_

_Thank you for sending me the letters Harrison threw over your hedge. He's a smart boy. I'm sure if you let him over for some chemistry experiments (no corrosive acids!) he would enjoy it._

_I know you didn't ask, but are curious._

_I'm a widower. On my second tour. I'm an army-doctor. I will hopefully be home in six months._

_If it's not too much trouble, next time Harrison is outside, will you throw these paper planes over the hedge to him?_

_Captain Watson'_

-

Harrison missed his Daddy and none of his planes to him had come back yet. Did his Daddy not love him anymore?

He blinked when he saw an plane come over the fence. He scurried over and picked it up. It was from Daddy! He laughed when more planes came over. All of them were from Daddy!

-

John stepped out of the car, leaning carefully on his cane. In the past six months he'd exchanged letters, phone calls and a very intense Skype call with one Sherlock Holmes. But he was more excited to see his son. The mystery of his parent's neighbor could wait.

"Daddy!"

He picked Harrison up and hugged him tightly. "I'm home."


End file.
